Moonlight
by MileySashapotterlupin
Summary: Una chica mitad Bruja mitad lobo, segun dice la leyenda es la encargada de evitar una guerra entre dos pueblos vecinos uno de magos y otro de hombres lobo que llevan siglos de odio mutuo. El problema es que no sabe nada de esto.


**La batalla termina**

Arthur Cromwell salía con su esposa Trish Stewart y se pequeña hija Miley, de la Asociación Nacional de Comunidades Mágicas y Lobunas (ANCML), donde se realizó una reunión secreta con los líderes de la comunidad mágica y los líderes de manadas de los hombres-lobo sobre una asociación de paz entre los pueblos vecinos que llevaban ya hace mucho tiempo en guerra, debido al rechazo mutuo que se tenían los hombres-lobo y los magos.

-Fue una muy buena reunión, no crees Trish?-dijo Arthur mientras sostenía la puerta de la entrada del edificio.-Que tienes hay?-decía mientras miraba un volante que esta sostenía.

-Ah, es la explicación oficial de el origen de las guerras comunitaria-dijo esta mientras leía el contenido.

-Y porque a mí no me dieron uno?-dijo Arthur.

-No sé, porque tal vez fuiste por decimoctava vez al baño cuando la entregaron?-dijo Trish maliciosamente.

-Bueno, quien no va a estar nervioso cuando... ¡ay! Ya, ¡lee lo que dice!-exclamo Arthur

-Cálmate! Vas a despertar a Miley!-susurro Trish, y efectivamente la niña que llevaba en brazos se había despertado.-Aquí dice que:

Las disputas entre hombres-lobo y magos vienen teniendo lugar desde el siglo XI, por un accidente ocurrido durante luna llena, el líder de la manada del pueblo de Lupus, ubicado al sur del pueblo, Zonko un pueblo de una comunidad enteramente de magos, accidentalmente mato durante su transformación, a medio pueblo mágico. Una sangrienta batalla tuvo lugar en esa época en venganza de los familiares dejando un profundo rencor entre los vecinos pueblos.

El valle donde están ubicados los pueblos se llama ¨La esperanza¨, los pueblos están separados por un rio, en el lado norte esta ubicado Zonko, la comunidad mágica, y del lado sur en medio de un profundo bosque esta Lupus la comunidad lobuna...

La pequeña familia seguia caminando camino a su casa. Arthur, Trish y Miley no eran una familia normal, pues tanto Arthur como Trish eran lideres de sus respectivas comunidades. Arthur era una mago pero tambien era un lider de su comunidad que peleaba constantemente con los ataques de hombres lobo, Trish por el contrario era una mujer-loba, lider de una grandes manadas de su pueblo. Un dia se conocen y se enamoran; Mas tarde trish queda embrazada de Miley, y antes de que esta naciera ya se podria deducir que hiba a ser algo totalmente fuera de lo normal. Miley es la primera hibrida Bruja-loba del pequeña fue la prueba de que ambas comunidades podian vivir en paz. Las autoridades decidieron poner fin a la batalla con un acuerdo de paz, momentaneo.

-Trish, espero que esto sea suficiente para poner fin a esta guerra. Tambien estoy preocupado por el futuro de Miley, como sera ella en el futuro, como la trataran.-dijo Arthur mientras seguia caminando camino a su casa.-Las autoridades dejaron la batalla, pero, crees que el el pueblo tambien? Ellos no sabran que fue por Miley por el acuerdo que hicimos de no decir a nadie sus raices completas.

-No lo creo Arthur, el pueblo solo vera que por una desconociada razon a parado la guerra, no sabran porque la razon, ademas los asesinatos en masas en ambas comunidades, han dejado vacios muy dificiles de sellar. En mi pueblo fulminaron a la familia de Angel Filch entera-dijo Trish mientras caminaba con Miley profundamente dormida.

-Si y recuerdo perfectamente la mañana en que me llego una carta diciendome que mi gran amigo Jacob habia sido asesinado por un lobo recien transformado en luna llena- dijo Arthur bajando la cabesa.

-Otra cosa que me preocupa, nunca la hemos visto transformase, ni tampoco realizar crees que sera lo que herede, tmi transformación o tu magia?

-No se, pero seria genial tener una loba capaz de hacer magia en el pueblo!-digo Arthur derrepente exitado.

-Si pero me preocupa que la vean como una fenomeno, osea, una loba o una bruja, ninguna de las dos cosas, no encontrara un lugar donde encajar-dijo Trish con semblante procupado mirando a su hija.

La familia siguio caminando hasta llegar al jarsin delantero de su casa. El jardin estaba bien cuidado, con rosas en la entrada, detras una casa de dos pisos de color blanco con el techo rojo, la puerta de un color caoba intenso y el bombillo de una habitacion del piso superior prendida que dejaba ver esu fondo rosa.

-Oh Arthur! te dije que apagaras la luz del cuarto de Miley cuando la fueras a buscar-dijoTrish suspirando,y poniendo los ojos en blanco- es que nunca vas a aprender a apagar un bombillo luego de salir de la habitacion?.

Arthur puso la mirada de Lo siento amor.

Entraron a la casa, el interior parecia a una madriguera, las paredes pintadas de un color tierra, los muebles parecian como si algun animal los hubiese arañado, habia un estante con la foto de los tres en un gran marco color rojo. Habia una escalera caracol en medio. La ventana de la cocina dejaba ver el patio trasero de la casa.

En el se podia observar una gran jaula de aproximadamente 1 kilometro de largo, con una laguna pequeña y varios arboles exparcidos a lo largo, la altura de esta era de el tamaño del pino mas grande, y pareciera como si creciera junto con el, los barrotes tenian una luz morada y un gran candado en la puerta que decia, NO ABRIR SI ES DE NOCHE EN LUNA LLENA. Pero aparte de este detalle la casa parecia una tipica casa de familia.

-Arthur te toca hacer la cena hoy!- grito trish desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-Pero si la hice ayer- grito cansadamente Arthur.

-Bueno pero es que tengo que arreglar la cama-dijo Trish sonrriendo maliciosamente.

-Arreglar la cama?- dijo Arthur- Oh vamos yo no voy a caer en esa! Ven yo termino de dormir a Miley, porque supongo que tus gritos la han despertado.

Trish bajo al primer piso y le entrego la niña a su padre, con cara de decepcionada. Mientras ella hacia la cena Arthur mecia a la niña mientras le miraba la cara.

Miley tenia los ojos verdosos, su cabellos era de color rojiso castaño, casi la misma tonalidad de pelo que su madre, su boca se parecia a la de su padre con los labios rechonchos y orejas pequeñas. Pocas veces se habia observado a Miley con los ojos grices, que era la tonalidad de ojos que cojia un hombre lobo luego de la transformacion, cuando entraba en un trance llamado Fase Animal en el cual son mortalmente peligrosos pues no reconocen a nadie y atacan a todo lo que no sean los de su especie. Nunca se a conocido ningún lobo que pudiera controlar esta fase.

El padre mecia a su hija, con una mirada de gran aprecio, la niña de un año y medio quedo dormina rapidamente, habia sido un dia extremadamente largo para ella, siendo mirada por muchas personas como algo fuera de lo común.

La noche era una noche normal, como cualquier otra en la familia, las nuves cubrian el cielo, y hacia un viento fresco fuera de l casa, que hhacia crujir los pinos de la jaul exterior.

Trish, que estaba en la cocina preparando patatass con huevo de dragon, pensativa, subio la mirada hacia la ventana para mirar en cielo, algo detras de las nuves brillaba demasiado, dejo caer el plato al piso y este se rompio cuando se paralizo y recordo algo:

-Arthur, cielo, a como estamos hoy?-dijo trish asustada

-A 16 amor, recuerda que aller fue el cumpleaños de algo?Trish?-dijo Arthur, preocupado por la cara oalida que tenia Trish, empeso a pensar, que la puede poner asi?, y derreooente al acercarse a la ventana que ella esta viendo vio un brillo cada ez mas fuerte que salia destras de una nube, y su expresion se torno horrorisada tambien.-Hace exactamente un mes que no ha habido luna llena., osea que hoy te toca transformacion-dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

Trish volteo y le señalo a Arthur la luna que estaba saliendo entre las nubes. Y, dijo-debo salir de aquí! Llévate a Miley y recuerda el trato que hice contigo hace un año!.-Arthur si me transformo dentro de la casa no te queda de otra, debo debemos protegerla-dijo Trish señalando a Miley, y empezó a agitarse de forma violenta e intento empezar a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Sabes que soy incapaz de hacer eso!-gritaba Arthur.

En ese momento la luz de la luna entro por la ventana y le dio de lleno a Trish, la cual de inmediato empeso a temblar.

-Oh Dios, oh no!-Grito Arthur, mientras agarraba con fuerza a Miley que se acababa de despertar y tenia una leve tonalidad grisácea en sus ojos, pues el reflejo de la luna llena le llegaba hasta ella.

Entonces Trish exploto, su cuerpo se hincho hasta alcanzar 4 veces su tamaño el pelo grisaceo salia por todas partes, patas del tamaño de una cabeza un humana crecian, mientras una garras de 10 centimetro de largo sustituian a las viejas uñas. Lo que antes era Trish ahora era una descomunal loba dispuesta a matar.

-¿Trish puedes oírme?-pegunto pálidamente Arthur.

La loba volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, grisáceos y parecían que buscaban algo. Sacudió la cabeza, y se fijó en Arthur y empezó a gruñirle, con los dientes expuestos, el pelo totalmente erizado y caminando lentamente hacia Arthur quien todavía sostenía a Miley en sus brazos. Saco su varita magica sin saber que iba a hacer realmente, pues los lobos son inmune a la mayoría de los hechizos y uno de los unicos que les hacia efecto, era al que el nunca pensaba en usar.

Arthur habia tenido experiencia anteriormente con lobos descontrolados, pero nunca penso que tenia que enfrentarse a su mujer con su hija en sus brasos, pues siempre eran muy precavidos con los dias del mes, cuando venia los dias de luna llena dejaba a su mujer en la jaula donde hiba a visitarla cuand pasaba la Fase Animal, aunque la comunicación era muy indirecta debido a que su esposa solo podia, gruñir, aullar y ladrar, pero como quiera, era mejor no molestar a un lobo pues decian: que el animal siempre esta en el animal. Solo había una forma de controlar a un lobo y era amordazandolo y luego subiendose en su espalda y tratando de llevar al animal a un jaula jalandolo, pero solamente amordasarlo era ya un desafio.

Trish salto sobre Arthur y su hija, pero este se movio habia un lado y la loba tropeso con la librería de la esquina, Arthur aprovecho este momento para subir a miley a su cuarto dejarla en la cuna y cerrarle la puerta. Luego bajo a efrentarse a Trish.

Trish nuevamente incorporado salto sobre su esposo por segunda vez y este convoco un hechiso protector, que formba una malla de plasma inmune a cualquier golpe fisico, pero absorbian una enorme cantidad de magia invocarlo, y cuando la loba choco con el salio volando hacia atrás cayendo al lado de la jaula. Arthur aprovecho ese momento para tomar una soga de cuero que siempre tenia en su bolsillo, corrio y salto sobre el animal para atraparle la boca y amordasarla.

-Trish, vamos colabora un poco- decia Arthur mintras luchaba por controlar el animal.-vamos, por favor, tranquilisate-. Y tras esa frase, lo lanzo a el en el aire y termino dentro de la jaula con puerta abierta. Arthur se incorporo y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la jaula, ahora seria mas facil atraela a que entrara a ella si seguiacon la intencion de matarlo.

-Vamos Trish ven por mi! entra a la jaula- Grito a Trish.

La loba entro corriendo a la jaula con el pero, cuando su cola roso la puerata la cerro. Arthur estabaencerra dentro de la jaula con un animal salvaje. Busco la llave en sus bolsillos deseperadamente, mientras la loba luchaba por safarse de la la mordaza, pero recordo que la habia dejado sobre la mesa de la entrada. Levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor y solo veia los barrotes de la jaula. Ahi fue cuando comprendio que estaba condenado a muerte. Se volvio contra la loba que lo miraba fijamente lista para atacar, pues ya se habia quitado la cuerda de el sabia que no podria controlarla el solo durante toda una noche. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Trish suplicando con la mirada que no lo matase, recordando el trato que habia echo con esta, negado ha hacerlo. Cerro los ojos y ese momento la luna brillo mas que nunca y ilimino la habitacion de Miley, pero Arthur no tenia ojos para ver eso pues sabia que iba a morir.A lo lejos se escucho un aullido y una puerta que se dijo las palabras que tanto le dijo a su esposa: te amo.

Abrio ligeramente los ojo y vio a la loba que se agasapaba para dar el ultimo salto que acabaria con su vida. Volvio a cerrar los ojos, esperando con los brasos abiertos a la muerte, oia como la loba saltaba y espero que el ataque llegara, pero esta nunca llego, Arthur se preguntaba que porque la loba no lo habia matado ya y cuando abrio los ojos convencido que ella estaria a milimetros de se cara para asesinarlo, bajo la mirada y vio un pequeño lobo:

-Quien eres?-decia y cuando el animal voleo para verlo, vio sus ojos verdosos que le parecian familiares-Miley? Imposible!-exclamo.

La niña de un año se habia tranformado en lobo, salido de la casa, y creado un escudo protector alrededor de ella y su padre, pero lo mas asombroso de todos era que al parecer era que ella no habia pasado por la Fase Animal, si no que era ella misma y que sabia lo que estaba de unos minutos se agoto y se volvio a transfromar en una bebe sentada entre su madre y su padre.

Cuando Arthur volvio a fijar la vista en Trish, ella ya habia empesado a dar el salto para matar a su hija. Arthur vio algo en sus ojos y expresion facial, que le decia que ella estaba con todas sus fuersas no hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Arthur levanto su varita y cumplio con el trato que habia echo con Trish, dijo las palabras prohibidas llorando:

-Lobum asesintum- Grito y cayo de rodillas con las manos en la cabesa, llorando.

Trish se destranformo en el aire y cayo al suelo en forma humana. Dijo entrecortadamente:

Gracias Arthur,cuida muy bien de Miley- y murio en el acto.

Arthur empeso a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su esposa hasta no poder mas. Tomo a Miley y la llevo dentro de la casa, dispuesto a ocultarle sus raices licantropicas para que pudiera estudiar en la escuela de magos y asi aprender a controlar sus asombrosos poderes. Su padre sabia que llegaria el dia en que ella le tocara acabar con una guerra entre los dos pueblos, asi como lo hicieron sus padres. Pues ella era una leyenda.


End file.
